onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Cryin' Won't Help You Now
"Cryin' Won't Help You Now" is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season of One Tree Hill and the 104th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on May 4, 2008. Lucas investigates Dan's heart condition while Haley struggles with letting Dan into Jamie's life. Nathan urges Quentin to reinvent his game and Brooke juggles her career with life as a new mother. Peyton tries to assuage her guilt over Lucas' breakup, and Marvin gets a shot to be sports anchor. Synopsis Dan is looking at his brother’s grave as another, much larger grave is placed next to it, his own. Meanwhile, Jamie asks what is wrong with Dan and that Dan said he missed him. Nathan tells him the jersey was from his grandpa and Jamie is amazed. Jamie tells his mom as she walks in and shocked, she asks to speak to Nathan downstairs. Downstairs, Nathan tells Haley about Dan’s condition and how he has 6 months to live and this time he actually seemed scared so he thinks it is genuine. But Nathan tells her Dan will still not be spending time with their son. Brooke is telling Angie how she has to go to the doctors tonight with her and then Millicent will be looking after her while she goes to a meeting, as Lucas walks in. Surprised, Brooke asks why he is there and Lucas tells her he has not forgotten about their appointment for Angie. As Brooke tells him how she is finally getting Angie to sleep through the night, Peyton walks out claiming last night to be the best sleep of her life. She sees Lucas standing in the room and is suddenly embarrassed, making the situation awkward. Lucas leaves as Brooke smiles at the two of them whilst teasing them. Lucas and Skills are training the Ravens as Q enters and he gathers the team round, telling them that Q cannot play for 6 weeks so every player has to step up their game. As the team look doubtful, Lucas tells them that they can do this without Quentin, and he walks out, quitting the team. Brooke and Peyton are feeding Angie as Brooke tells her how much she loves spending time with her and then the conversation changes to Lucas and they think it is good how he is helping as it is keeping him distracted from Lindsey. Peyton then tells her she has to go to the studio as Haley is beginning to record. Mouth is paid a visit by his boss and is given a chance to fill in for a sick sports reporter and fill in for 3 hour slots. The boss tells him that he heard about his Omaha offer and he made the right decision by deciding to stay. Haley visits Lucas and tells Dan about him dying, but Lucas insists he will be lying. Haley asks him what if he is telling the truth, but Lucas tells her it could not happen to a nicer guy. Nathan is practising basketball at the river court and is soon frustrated that his dad shows up. Dan asks if he is making a comeback as he said he was not before, but Nathan tells him it is not a comeback. Dan tells him he can still be a great player, he just has to reinvent himself, but Nathan tells him to stop it and to leave him alone. Dan tells him not to live a life of regret, and furious Nathan throws the basketball at him telling him he doesn’t get it and to leave him alone. Peyton is showing Haley her new ‘Red Bedroom Studios’ and Haley is less than impressed. As Peyton quizzes her why, Haley admits that she needs to ask her a personal question and asks if she would ever like to know her real father. Peyton tells her probably, but she might not like him. Haley tells her about Dan dying and she doesn’t want to let Jamie miss the opportunity of missing his chance. Lucas goes to see Dan and accuses him of lying. Dan tells him to call his doctor and Lucas says he will, but tells him he is dead to so many of them already, it doesn’t matter. Haley and Peyton are working on Haley’s new record as she tells her that she told Lucas not to marry Lindsey because when she read his new book, she realized he was still in love with Peyton. Peyton says you cannot draw those conclusions from a book, but Haley tells her you can, and explains that even when she's writing music, she sometimes doesn't realize its meaning until she's finished. Peyton tells her that when he was at the altar, she saw how much he loved Lindsey and doesn’t understand why Lindsey couldn't marry him. Haley asks her if she would feel the same way in Lindsey’s shoes, and Peyton rethinks the situation. Brooke and Lucas are at the doctor's for Angie. The doctor tells Brooke that Angie has various holes in her heart that need to be repaired and can only be done by him stopping her heart. Brooke begins to worry as she finds out her heart stops for 2 hours. Brooke asks if there is another way as it sounds too dangerous, and the doctor tells her that there is no other way as if not she will die in a year or 2 years. As they go to leave, Lucas asks for Dr. Thorton, Dan’s doctor. Nathan is joined by Q who tells him he has quit the Ravens. Nathan tells him not to give up and that he will have to reinvent himself, as his father said, in order to impress the scouts when he returns. Nathan tells him that he is quitting because it is hard and Q blames him for punching Jason, but Nathan tells him people only punch for themselves, to be selfish. Mouth gets home to find Millicent shouting at the tv screen violently. She turns around and, embarrassed, admits how addicting the games are. He tells her about his opportunity to anchor sports. He invites her along, but she cannot as she has to look after Angie. She tells him how proud she is and they smile happily. Jamie asks Haley to go and see Dan to thank him for his present, but Haley makes him a deal that he can write his grandfather a thank you note that she will deliver for him. Jamie is excited by the idea, and goes to write it. Brooke begins questioning what will happen if she dies, what will she tell the parents, but Lucas promises her she is giving Angie the chance of life and without the surgery she cannot do that. Brooke then thanks him for being there for them, as Lucas thanks her for letting him be there. Skills and Jamie are playing on a games console as Nathan and Lucas sit in the kitchen with Haley and Lucas tells them Dan is dying and he is glad he will be out of his life in six months. Nathan and Haley seem to think differently. As Skills and Jamie play basketball, Skills asks why he is using threes all the time. Jamie knows it is just because he is winning and tells him because twos are better than threes. Having an idea, Skills tells Jamie he is a genius. Millicent takes Angie off Brooke as she arrives and Brooke tells her she is all sorted. They go to watch Mouth on their television, but find Mouth stuttering through his speech. He begins to panic looking at the wrong camera and spills the water all over him. As Brooke and Millicent watch him painfully, Brooke tells her that Mouth needs her and takes her to the station and she will continue to look after Angie. Nathan, Lucas, Skills and Jamie are looking at how to play basketball with the Ravens, and Skills suggests using threes mostly and they begin to make that plan. Lindsey is in her office as Peyton knocks for her and asks to talk to her. She tells her that even though the book was about a comet, it was fiction and Lucas almost married her in his real life. Lindsey tells her that it is not her that needs to make a decision, it is her. She gives her the book and asks her to read it. Nathan joins Jamie and Quentin in the gym as he tells him he is not quitting the Ravens as he sees Dan standing in the corridor. He walks out telling Jamie to stay with Quentin and threatens Dan with calling his parole officer. Dan asks to hear him out and Nathan gives him 5 minutes. Dan tells him that he tried to kill himself, but when he survived, he took it as a sign that he had unfinished business on Earth. He asks to make it up to him and his family with the time he has left. He asks Nathan not to deny a man his dying wish. Meanwhile, Mouth is preparing to go back on as Millicent arrives behind him. She reminds him that he likes sports because of the chance for underdogs to rise up, well he is the underdog. She tells him to forget everyone else and just to talk to her. Mouth then goes on and confidently delivers his sport announcement. Brooke arrives at her meeting late with her baby. As she is asked if she wants to reschedule the interview, Brooke tells her no, just as Angie starts crying and forces her to leave the room. Q goes to see Skills and apologises for saying what he said to him. Skills tells him he will always have his back and then Q asks to be back on the team and Skills accepts his apology and welcomes him back. Brooke is telling Angie she depends on her to stay quiet while she does the presentation, and Angie stops crying. Lucas and Nathan begin the training and Q arrives back as point guard on the team. Brooke is pitching her line to join a new company and as she impresses them, she introduces a new line called ‘Baby Brooke.’ The clothing consists of baby wear for youngsters and she impresses the attended. She gives them some time to talk about it and goes outside telling Angie they done good work. Meanwhile, Mouth finishes his broadcast. As the Ravens train, they pull together as a team to impress Lucas. Quentin then goes to Nathan and thanks him for believing him and tells him that he will be working hard to get back to normal and he should with him, to work on the comeback. Nathan tells him the comeback sucks, but Q tells him that if they work hard they can get back to normal and he is willing to work together. Nathan decides to make it a deal but tells him not to call it a comeback. Mouth’s employees are thanking him as he thanks Millicent and he invites her to try. They roll the teleprompter and Millicent begins to read it and as she does, she reads that Mouth says she loves him. He then says it to her and she says it back happily. Haley finds Jamie’s note and finds out that it says he misses him and hopes he can come to his next birthday. Haley says he will love it and as she leaves, worries about what to do with it. She goes downstairs and asks what to do with them. Nathan admits he finds it hard to think of his father gone for good, and Haley tells him that if he needs closure then it is understandable, but asks him to be careful. Lucas is writing as he sees Lindsey online. Haley guiltily throws Jamie’s note in the bin so Dan will never get it. Dan receives a visit from Nathan. Nathan tells him that he has learnt how important family is, and as Dan agrees, Nathan tells him that his family is important and he is not part of it and tells him that he made that decision for him when he pulled the trigger and walks out leaving an angry Dan, who smashes the mirror in his house. Lindsey receives an invitation to start a video chat, but declines the invitation. Peyton is reading Lucas’ book in tears at the words he has written as Brooke stands looking over Angie. She tells her that she will be there for her throughout all the operation, no matter what. She then asks for a sign to let her know she is doing okay and is answered by Angie smiling at her. Brooke smiles with tears in her eyes and tells her it is her and Angie together. Memorable Quotes :”Bring it in. So, as you can all see, Q’s out for six weeks, which means we’re gonna have to make it to the playoffs without him. Every single one of you is going to have to step it up. Now there’s 12 games between now and the playoffs. We can’t afford to lose many” ::Lucas Scott to the Tree Hill Ravens :”What if he is telling the truth? What if he is really dying?” :”Then all I have to say is, it couldn’t happen to a nicer guy” ::Haley James Scott finds out what Lucas Scott thinks of Dan Scott dying :”Without a transplant, I’ll be dead within six months” :”But you’re dead to so many of us already, Dan. So really, what does it matter?” ::Dan Scott finds out the hurtful truth from Lucas Scott :”Before the wedding, I told Lucas that he shouldn’t marry Lindsey....Because I just read his new novel, and when I did, I knew that he was still in love with you, whether he is ready to admit it or not” ::Haley James Scott to Peyton Sawyer about Lucas Scott :”I know that he loves you and he hasn’t wavered from that. Yes, he wrote about a comet. But in his non fiction life, he seems very much in love with you” :”Have you read the book Peyton? I didn’t think so. Cause if you had, you wouldn’t be so sure who Lucas loves and how much” “Lindsey, the book is a work of fiction. What is not fiction is that he said ‘I do’ to you in that church” ::Peyton Sawyer tries to win Lindsey Strauss back for Lucas Scott :”I’ve never told anyone this before, but when I was in prison, I tried to kill myself. I put a rope around my neck and tried to hang myself...When I stepped off the chair, I’d truly given up on everything. But then the rope broke and I took it as a sign, a sign that I wasn’t finished on this work, and that my life wasn’t complete. So you see, I need to fix it. I need to fix all of it, you, us. I need that peace before I die. Son, let me help you with whatever time I have left” ::Dan Scott pleads with Nathan Scott :”Marvin it’s okay. Do you remember what you told me when you first brought me here?...You said that sports reminded you of the greatness we all have inside us. You said that on any given day, an underdog can rise up. Well you’re my underdog Marvin, and you can do this. This time, when you go on the air, just talk to me. Tune out all the crew, people watching, everyone else, just watch me.” ::Millicent Huxtable supports her partner Mouth :”We’ve gone over the demos, you’ve seen what I have planned for the fall line and you’ve heard why a partnership with Clothes Over Bro's would be a perfect fit. But frankly, I still think there’s something missing, and let me tell you what it is. Her. Angie represents an underserved but lucrative market, and Clothes Over Bro's is about to unveil a new line to fit that need. Baby Brooke, the future is now. This exciting new line has all the style and hipness you’ve come to expect from Clothes Over Bro's. It’s fun, it’s edgy, and every cute baby is gunna drool for it. Or on it. It’s good huh? I know” ::Brooke Davis pitches a new range for Clothes Over Bros :”Thanks for believing in me. Thanks for showing me the way back” :”Just do your best Q” :”I’ll do you one better. I’ll make you a deal. I’m gonna do this. I’m gonna work hard. But you need to work hard too. For yourself, for Jamie, you know? The comeback” ::Quentin Fields strikes up a deal with Nathan Scott :”I thought a lot about what you said, and you’re right about a lot of things. I know I wouldn’t have gotten as far as I have without you pushing me. And if there’s one thing I’ve learned over the last four years, it’s that family is important” :”You’re right son, our family is the most important thing” :”No. I mean my family and you’re not part of it anymore, That’s what I came here to tell you...I’m sorry that you’re dying, but you have to know I can never forgive you. Not now, not ever” :”So that’s it. You’re just going to make that decision” :”No Dad. You made that decision for me, the moment you pulled that trigger” ::Nathan Scott to Dan Scott :”I know this surgery is really scary, but I’m gonna be right here for you, every step of the way, okay? We’re gonna get through this together. Yeah and I know I’m not your real mom, but I could just use a sign or something to let me know I’m doing okay...Okay. It’s you and me, baby” ::Brooke Davis speaks words of comfort as she receives a smile from Angie Voice-over :"There are many who couldn't understand and sometimes he walked among them, but even in his darkest hours he knew in his heart that some day it would return to him and his world would be whole again." ::- Lucas Scott (opening voice-over) :”And his world would be whole again, and his belief in God, and love, and art would be reawakened in his heart.” ::Lucas Scott (closing voice-over) Music * "Builds And Explodes" - Tim Williams * "When Will It Happen" - Arden Kaywin * "My Love In Blue" - Tom Hanson * "Song We Sang Away" - Low Vs. Diamond * "Second Chances" - Paper Route * "I'm In Love With A Girl" - Gavin DeGraw * "Between The Minds" - Jack Savoretti * "Twenty Years" - Augustana This episode's title originated from the album Cryin' Won't Help You Now, originally sung by Ben Harper. Trivia Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Lindsey Strauss Category:Episodes featuring Quentin Fields Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Ethan Copeland Category:Episodes featuring Angie